The Other Lukes and Leias
by Lucillia
Summary: When Anakin or Padme or both can't or don't produce for whatever reason, Luke and Leia have to get into the galaxy by some other means. Here are some of the more interesting ways they did so. Some may become their own stories.
1. Prologue

In just about every universe, Luke and Leia have to exist for there to be hope for the galaxy once Emperor Palpatine takes control. When either Anakin or Padme or both can't produce them for whatever reason, Luke and Leia have to come into existence by some other means.

Here are some of the more interesting Lukes and Leias that have cropped up in a multitude of universes...


	2. Papa Wookiee

Anakin Skywalker had just escaped the press and the politicians only to head towards the residence of yet another politician. This one he could tolerate however. Being married to her would be miserable if he couldn't. He'd half expected her to be there to greet him, but she hadn't been, and when he'd called her office, her aide had told him that she was busy.

"Ani, I have wonderful news." Senator Amidala, also known as Padme called out as soon as he walked through the door. "You're a daddy."

Anakin wasn't smiling. Ever since that incident with the Gundarks, well...He was going to introduce the person responsible for his impending fatherhood to his lightsaber, then he was going to get a divorce.

As he was turning to leave, Padme walked into the living-room from the bedroom she and Anakin shared when he was on Coruscant, carrying a pair of Wookiee cubs.

"They are orphans that were found on a slaver ship that was boarded by Republic forces. I decided to adopt them." Padme said as she held one of the cubs out to Anakin.

Sighing with relief over the fact that his beloved wife hadn't been cheating on him, Anakin decided that he could handle having a fur covered being for a son. Smiling somewhat apprehensively, he took the sandy colored cub that Padme was holding out out for him to take.

"His name's Luke." Padme said smiling. "The dark brown one is Leia."

That night, after helping Padme feed their new children and put them to bed and going to bed himself, Anakin had a dream that Padme and their new children would be killed. This started his final descent to the Dark Side.

* * *

Nineteen years after the rise of Darth Vader, a ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard was as seven foot tall, dark brown furred Wookiee with green eyes who answered to the name of Leia.

On the planet below, a dirtball called Tatooine, was a sandy colored Wookiee with blue eyes called Luke.

* * *

Three years after that, while he was reflecting on the offer he had made to young Luke, Darth Vader thought the statement "I am your adoptive father." was missing a certain something.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	3. Dark Master Obi

Anakin had helplessly watched his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi slip further and further away from him during the war, until finally, the man who had been like a brother to him was gone, replaced by something completely unrecognizable. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that Kenobi, a Master on the Jedi Council, would even be capable of doing something like this...

The gentle man that Anakin had known since he was a ten year old boy would never turn on the order, and would most definitely never slaughter younglings.

Fearing what he would find, Anakin raced to the home of Senator Amidala with whom Master Obi-Wan had been staying for increasing amounts of time since the death of Siri Tachi a year earlier. He felt some relief when a heavily pregnant and above all alive Padme met him at the door. There had been a time when he had been infatuated with her, but that time had passed when he had chosen his duty to the Order over love.

"The child is Obi-Wan's isn't it." Anakin said, releasing the twinge of jealousy at this into the Force. There was no time for should-have-beens, especially not now.

Padme ended up confirming his suspicions before shooing him away and setting off after her lover. Rather than staying gone after he'd left Padme's apartment, he had snuck aboard her ship and hidden himself. The fight that took place on Mustafar after it had been discovered that he had stowed away on Senator Amidala's ship had been brutal, and had ended with Anakin leaving his former master wounded near a lava pit. He knew that leaving him like that was wrong, but his main concern was on getting Padme to safety.

After they had departed from Mustafar, and headed to the medical center on Polis Massa, Padme had lived only long enough to name her children and call out for Obi-Wan.

Anakin took the boy, Luke, to his step-brother's farm on Tatooine where Owen and Beru who had recently learned that they would never be able to have children of their own had been happy to take him. In a further measure to keep him safe, he gave the child a surname that had been given to many children since a pod-race was won thirteen years earlier, and many more children during the three years of the Clone Wars, Skywalker.

* * *

Nineteen years after the fall of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, a ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard the ship was a young woman who looked very much like Padme, but with blue-gray eyes rather than brown who answered to the name of Leia.

On the planet below, a sandpit called Tatooine, was a young man who looked very much like Obi-Wan except for the fact that he had his mother's eyes. He was called Luke.

* * *

Three years after the day aboard the Tantive IV, Darth Vader reflected on his duel with his son. Being a Sith lord had always seemed surreal to him, but since the fight with Luke, the feeling had intensified.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	4. The Best Friend and the Clone Commander

"Best friends forever?" A ten year old blond haired, blue eyed boy named Anakin asked a girl with stripy brown and gold hair and gold eyes. He'd been at the Jedi Temple for just under a month, and the girl sitting across the table from him had been the only one to try to befriend him since he'd arrived.

"Best friends forever." the ten year old half Firrerreo half human girl replied.

So began team Ani and Arla, a friendship that caused many Jedi to start tearing their hair out during the last days of the Old Republic.

After ten years of (relative) peace, the two best friends were sent to war.

Two and a half years into the war, Anakin learned exactly why he should knock before barging in uninvited.

The first thing he noticed was the helmet he tripped over by the door. The second was...

"Sorry Arla. Sorry Commander. You two can get back to what you were doing...On second thought, don't." A flustered Anakin said as he backed out of his friend's quarters at the temporary base they occupied.

Over the next eight months Arla did her best to hide an ever increasing bulge as she was sent to one battle after another, often going out of her way to avoid fellow Jedi who would be able to sense the small lives growing within her and be honor bound to tell on her. She couldn't afford to be cast from the Jedi order, her family had been dirt-poor and she didn't have many prospects in a war-torn galaxy. The Jedi order was the only place she had to go.

Eventually, tragedy struck as it had been waiting a good long while to do.

The battle on that nameless dirtball in the Outer Rim had been fierce, but the Republic forces had won the day. Now, there was only some minor mopping up left to be done. As they were dealing with what was left of the defeated enemy on the planet, Arla and a squad of clone troops ran into a pocket of armed Separatists. The fight had been short and relatively one sided. The Separatist forces had mostly been dispatched when a pair of fateful shots rang out, while Arla was following her maternal instinct and blocking the shot that was coming at her abdomen, the other hit her chest killing her instantly. The troopers, out of respect for their general brought her body back to camp.

When the troopers reached the camp that was currently being commanded by General Skywalker who had recently arrived with the reinforcements that had allowed the Republic Forces to take the day, Anakin raced over to the body that the clones had delivered. Arla was gone, but as he approached her body, he sensed some sort of rapidly fading life within her. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was and leap into action.

Grabbing a knife from the belt of a trooper who had collected it as a trophy, Anakin swiftly cut into the body. Reaching inside the crude incision and hoping he'd gotten it right, Anakin grabbed the first thing his hand felt and pulled. He was rewarded with a small cry as the thing he grabbed was yanked into the light of day. The baby, a boy, was safe.

Much to his bewilderment, Anakin still sensed life within the body of his dead friend after he'd pulled the baby out, and it was fading fast. Reaching into the incision he'd made once more, pulled out a girl.

Knowing that he would be going home to Coruscant in a few days once the last of the mopping up was done, since he was up for leave, Anakin kept the babies with him. The instant he returned to Coruscant, brought both infants home to his wife Padme who promptly adopted them. The night the final approval went through, Anakin had a dream that his wife was killed while defending the children. This dream led to his fall to the Dark Side.

* * *

Nineteen years after the fall of Anakin Skywalker, an Alderaani ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard it was a dark eyed young woman, whose hair was currently dyed neon green and done up in an odd double cinnamon bun hairstyle, who answered to the name of Leia.

On the planet below, a dustball called Tatooine, was her twin brother a young man who looked very much like his biological father except for the narrow gold stripes in his mostly black hair and his pale gold eyes.

* * *

Three years after that fateful day above Tatooine, on the Executor, while he was reflecting on his fight with Luke, Vader thought the statement "I was your mother's BFF." left something to be desired.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	5. Mando Luke

Obi-Wan Kenobi had learned of the experiment on Kamino when he received a coded transmission on his way to Utapau to capture General Grevious. Since capturing Grevious was a top priority, he decided that he would deal with it on his way back. Of course things hadn't worked out the way he had planned, and he had ended up heading to Kamino after a traumatic week in which his former Padawan had turned to the Dark Side, and quite likely died considering the condition he'd left him in after their duel on Mustafar, and Padme and her children had died on the operating table on Polis Massa.

The Kaminoan scientist whose experiment Kenobi had learned about at a most inopportune time looked down at the squirming and crying results of said experiment. One was male, the other female, and they were perfect. Not only were they at the absolute peak of what the contributors of their genes were capable of producing, but their tiny infant minds were blank slates waiting to be filled...

As he studied the results of his experimentation, the pair of infants that now represented countless hours of wasted effort, he felt an uncharacteristic anger burn through him. With the Jedi having just been outlawed only a few days earlier, his creations would soon be destroyed. Unless...

When he saw who was on approach to the planet, the Kaminoan quickly sent a virus into the Tipoca city security mainframe. As far as everyone was concerned, the Jedi's ship never arrived and it most definitely didn't take off with two extra passengers aboard. Two extra passengers he would be searching for later in order to complete his experiment.

On his way out of Kamino's system, Kenobi had swiftly discovered that he couldn't bring himself to kill a pair of infants, even when he tried to think of them as some twisted genetic experiment that never should have been. In the end, after a couple of sleepless days in hyperspace, he gave them to Yoda when he landed on Dagobah.

Since Padme had died on the operating table along with her unborn twins, all that was left of Anakin Skywalker in the galaxy now was the two infants in Yoda's care. Children created when some mad scientist had decided to combine the DNA of the Great Jango Fett who had been the progenitor of the Republic's clone army and the Hero Without Fear.

Yoda found himself incapable of caring for a pair of newborn infants at his advanced age, even with Kenobi's help. Though he was somewhat loath to do so, he called for assistance.

Bail Organa came to Dagobah and took the girl whom he named Leia.

Obi-Wan soon departed since having two Jedi Masters on one planet along with an infant who was incredibly strong in the force wasn't worth the risk in this day and age. He brought the boy whom he'd named Luke with him to Tatooine.

He didn't stay there.

* * *

Nineteen years after Anakin Skywalker's fall, a ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard was a dark eyed girl with jet black hair done up in a pair of cinnamon buns who answered to the name Leia.

On the planet below, a rough and tumble world called Mandalore, A young man with black hair and blue eyes looked up from the information he had sliced from the newly wiped R2 unit and over at his uncle Bardan Jusik who was gathering the blasted remains of a proticol droid that was going to be handed over to the Imperials when they arrived. His uncle looked over at him and smiled.

"Oya! Lets go hunt a Death Star!" Luke Skirata yelled as he grabbed his helmet and ran for the door.

* * *

Three years later, Darth Vader reflected on his fight with his offspring Luke. The statement "I am your other father." just didn't seem right to him somehow.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	6. Mando Luke II

Darth Vader looked down at the test results that had come with the report that had been sent to him by one of his intelligence agents who had infiltrated the Rebellion. The agent had done a thorough job when he had compiled the report on the boy who had destroyed the Death Star, fearing that anything less than perfection would cost him his life.

The young man who had destroyed the Death Star was named Luke Skirata, born Luke Skywalker. He had been adopted by a bounty hunter named Jaing Skirata after his adoptive parents Owen and Beru Lars had been killed in Mos Eisley when he was seven. Test results indicated that the young man was genetically related to Anakin Skywalker and...

Vader looked down once more at the holo image of the young man whose name he had sought for nearly a year. He was little more than a boy, but according to Mandalorian tradition he had been a grown man since he was thirteen. He had jet black hair and tanned skin, but that was where his physical resemblance to his other genetic contributer had ended. The young man's eyes, the shape of his face, and his stance mirrored his former self exactly. The smirk on the young man's face was his as well.

He honestly didn't know what he felt about this. On the one hand, someone had experimented with his DNA without permission which angered him. On the other hand however, the Force kept telling him that this boy was his son, a continuation of his line that he'd thought he'd never have after Padme had died, taking their children with her. He wasn't too sure he wanted his line to continue, but having someone as strong as his son undoubtedly was around would be useful when it came time to overthrow his Master, and he'd not yet found anyone worthy of being called his apprentice.

He looked down at the report once more, and caught an interesting and somewhat amusing side-comment that his agent had forgotten to delete when he'd sent it on. There had been little room for humor in his life during the past twenty years, and as he recalled the comment, and looked down at the picture of his son, he found a bit of inspiration for creating some. Making a decision, he turned and walked off to find the leader of his personal stormtrooper unit, a man who had followed him since the early days of the Clone Wars.

A man who looked to be about sixty years of age sat in an isolated corner of a vast cargo bay aboard the Super Star Destroyer Executor polishing his armor. He had little else to do these days, and it kept him from getting too bored. He heard the sound of breathing long before Lord Vader arrived, and therefore had had the time to put aside his armor and polish before standing at attention when his commander who had once been his General had reached him.

"Captain Rex" Vader said.

"Yes sir?" Rex said wondering why Lord Vader had come, and if he would be going on a mission soon.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Vader asked as he handed Rex the genetic test results that had been in the report he'd been reading earlier before swiftly walking off because his ribs were aching from holding in his first laugh in years. The look on Rex's face had been even more priceless than he'd imagined it would, and it wouldn't do for his men to see him laughing.

"Sir?" Rex said quietly as Vader walked away, wondering if Vader had been dipping into the pain medication a bit too much again.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	7. Son of a Sith

Palpatine knew about the children that his apprentice had ordered the Kaminoans to create from day one. He didn't know the specifics, but he could easily guess that they would be little monstrosities that were half Anakin Skywalker and half Padme Amidala. He half expected his apprentice would find some way to try and reclaim what he had lost through his own actions, after he had learned that his beloved Padme was dead, and his suspicions had soon been confirmed.

He would of course not be allowing Vader to keep the offspring he'd created. It was Vader's own fault that Senator Amidala had died and his children with her, he had been the one who had broken her neck on Mustafar. The man deserved every last punishment he got for his actions that day, and it was the man's misery as he suffered through the consequences of what he had done that kept him both subservient to him, and grounded in the Dark Side.

Speak of the devil, his apprentice was outside his throne room waiting to be admitted. There were two bright and strangely familiar presences with him.

"Enter." Palpatine said after hitting the button for the intercom.

The doors swiftly parted, and Vader entered carrying two small bundles that were wrapped in soft pastel blankets. When he reached the steps below the throne, he bowed to his master being careful not to drop the infants he was carrying.

"Master, I thought you might want to meet my new children before I left them in the care of their new nanny." Vader said.

"Very well." Palpatine said, silently vowing that the children wouldn't survive the night.

Vader handed him the boy first. He knew that face. He had seen it when She had presented his son to him, sweaty and exhausted after nine hours of labor. He wouldn't think about Her, he had sworn to forget Her. What She had done to his children after She had discovered what he was had been unforgivable. When he had come home that day that he had tried to forget, they had all looked like they were asleep but, he didn't need the Force to tell him that they weren't. The open bottle of poison on the kitchen counter and the faint scent of almonds in the dishes of melted ice cream had been enough of a clue.

"Luke." he breathed, one of the names he had vowed to forget passing his lips unbidden.

Vader handed him the girl next. It was his eldest. He swiftly quashed the memory of the small child that had followed her mother around their home in Theed, shyly hiding in her skirts every time a stranger approached.

"Leia." he whispered, the name little more than a sigh.

Vader had done this to hurt him. He knew immediately that his children's lives would be very short under Vader's care. Vader wanted to punish him for the hand he had in the deaths of Padme and her children. He knew immediately what he would do. He would have to hide his children to keep them safe. He would put them in the last places Vader would ever look.

That night, someone made their way to the nursery that Lord Vader had made for the babies and kidnapped the pair of infants as they slept in their cribs.

* * *

Nineteen years after Anakin's fall, a ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard was the sixteen year old Senator Organa, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes who had in reality posessed all of the idealism that her biological father had only pretended to have.

Below, on the arid planet called Tatooine, was a sixteen year old boy with copper red hair and honey brown eyes called Luke who possessed the strong sense of Fairness and Justice that his biological father had faked.

* * *

Darth Vader reflected on his battle with Luke "Skywalker". As he reflected on the fight that the boy had only escaped from alive because he'd pulled a stunt that would be suicide to anyone who wasn't a Jedi, he wondered why the boy had been so devastated when he had told him that he, or his former self rather, wasn't his father.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	8. Son of a Sith II

"What I told you was true, from a certain point of view." Obi-Wan Kenobi said, trying to placate the irate farmer who had come to him.

"How could your claim that Luke is Anakin's son be true from any point of view, when the genetic test says otherwise?" Owen Lars roared back.

"Lord Vader, who had once been Anakin Skywalker, had ordered his creation, therefore Luke belongs to him." Obi-Wan explained.

Jax Pavan had nearly gotten himself killed a year earlier while rescuing Luke and his sister from the Imperial Palace after the anti-Imperial organization that he worked for learned of the existence of the pair of cloned Force-sensitive children of unknown parentage. After contacting him through several intermediaries, Jax had managed to get the children to Tatooine several months ago. Deciding that separating the children to keep them hidden from the Empire was the best idea, he had managed to smuggle Leia (at least that was the name on the blanket) to Bail Organa who had been looking to adopt for a long while.

He had given Luke to the Lars family, telling them that he was Anakin's son. It was this slip in judgement that had been the result of wishful thinking and overindulgence of the distilled product of fermented hubba gourds that had led to the situation he was currently in. The child whose name was Luke - according to the fuzzy blue blanket he had come wrapped in - was in danger of being abandoned by the family who was supposed to protect him until it was safe for him to be trained.

"You're lucky I'm as attached to him as I am, and that Beru would kill me if I dumped him at the orphanage." Owen said darkly as he walked back to his speeder "If I ever see you again, there won't be enough of you to bury."

* * *

"How did it go?" Beru asked her husband as she protectively cradled the small child that was on her lap when Owen had returned home from visiting Kenobi.

"He didn't ask for him back. He just tried to feed me another line of bantha poodoo. Claimed Anakin was Darth Vader," Owen said with a sigh as he ruffled the small boy's hair. "It's hard to believe that drunken bastard was once a Jedi, much less the man who raised Anakin. He was more than happy to foist his own child off onto a virtual stranger rather than take responsibility for what was his. Anakin would've made a much better father for the boy, and I almost wish that he was."

'So, what now?" Beru asked in a concerned tone of voice. She had grown attached to Luke in the few short months that he had lived with her and her husband. Owen had been more than irate when his suspicions that Luke wasn't his step-brother's son were confirmed, and had spoke of getting rid of the boy. She was afraid that Owen would follow through with his threat and send him to the orphanage where he would most likely be bought by a slaver.

"We keep him." Owen said as he placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "We registered him, so he's ours."

As he watched his smiling wife who had only recently learned that she was infertile hug the child she had claimed as her own, a child that posessed a slightly redder version of the ginger hair of the drunken desert hermit, Owen silently vowed that the name Kenobi would never again be mentioned in his household and that Luke would be raised with the example of a much better role model. Though he wasn't Anakin Skywalker's child in blood, he would grow up to continue the man's noble legacy in words and deeds. He would be a fearless hero who protected the weak and helped those who needed it like Anakin had been.

**Edited 9-15-12**


	9. Surrogate

Anakin just sat there gaping in shock as Bail Organa made his request. Organa was one of Padme's friends in the senate and a friend of the Jedi. Being in the public eye, it had only been natural that the man's wife's problem with carrying a child to term had been plastered all over the news, especially since Breha Organa nee Antilles was the head of Alderaan's ruling family.

He hadn't expected the man to ask this of Padme however...

Eventually, he got over his shock, and gave his reply. Organa was a good man who'd had a bad hand dealt to him, and he'd been raised to help those who needed it. If Padme wasn't against this, then he wouldn't be either.

Two weeks later, Padme headed into a clinic, and the deed was done.

As Padme's due date drew closer, Anakin started having dreams of Padme dying in childbirth. No matter how much he begged and pleaded, Padme refused to listen to him and end the pregnancy. He ended up turning to the only person who ever really listened to him, and that man ended up leading him astray.

On Polis Massa, Bail Organa stared at the test results, and knew exactly what they meant under the new regime. According to studies that had been made over the last several millennia, when Force sensitive twins were separated, their abilities went...well, not quite dormant, but they were nowhere near as strong as they would be when the twins were together.

He had been advised to separate the twins for their own safety, and given time to make the agonizing decision over which one to keep, and which to give away.

Eventually, he had chosen to keep the weaker of the two, confident that the Jedi would train the stronger.

* * *

Nineteen years after Bail Organa made his fateful decision, a ship called the Tantive IV was captured. Aboard was the 19 year-old senator from Alderaan, a black-haired, brown-eyed, young man named Bail Organa Jr.

Below, on the desert world of Tatooine, was a young girl with black hair and brown eyes who answered to the name Shimi Lars, that had been adopted by a family who had been unable to have a child of their own, who was tending to her chores about the family's moisture farm.

* * *

Three years after that fateful day above Tatooine, Darth Vader reflected on his duel with his former master's Padawan Shimi. If he hadn't known for a fact that Breha Organa's eggs had been used, he would have been willing to swear that she was Padme's. As it was, "I was your Surrogate Mother's husband" was lacking a certain something, as was "I am your step-uncle".


End file.
